


Hunger Games (V/B [german])

by Daelis



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieser Faulpelz von einem... einem... einem Möchtegern-Prinzen eines beinahe ausgestorbenen Volkes glaubte vielleicht, er könnte sich alles erlauben, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne sie gemacht! Ab heute würde dieses Vorhängeschloss seiner Fresserei den Riegel vorschieben!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Games (V/B [german])

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieBell@Animexx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KatieBell%40Animexx).



Es war genug. Einfach genug! Dieser Faulpelz von einem... einem... einem Möchtegern-Prinzen eines beinahe ausgestorbenen Volkes glaubte vielleicht, er könnte sich alles erlauben, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne sie gemacht! Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Ab heute könnte dieser Kerl seinen Arsch mal hochhieven und etwas Produktiveres tun, als wie ein Geisteskranker auf eine Übungspuppe einzudreschen oder irgendwelche Übungen zu machen und dabei zu schauen, als müsste er mal dringend auf die Toilette.  
Sie hatte genug davon, immer hinter ihm her zu räumen und die Leute zu vertrösten, die dieser arrogante Schwachkopf dauernd vor den Kopf stieß. Nein, ab heute könnte er das alles schön selbst regeln und seinen Müll selbst wegräumen. Was glaubte er denn, wer sie war? Seine Putzfrau etwa?! So ein... so ein... Saiyajin!  
Viel zu lange schon kommandierte dieser arrogante Kerl sie herum, als wäre sie seine Sklavin, während er sich bedienen ließ anstatt sich dankbar dafür zu zeigen, dass sie ihn hier aufgenommen hatte. Nein, Mr. Wichtig hatte sich dafür entschieden, es als selbstverständlich anzusehen und seinen Dank damit zu zeigen, dass er den Gravitationsraum, den sie eigentlich für Son Goku entworfen hatte, regelmäßig in seine Einzelteile zerlegte. Darauf konnte sie getrost verzichten!  
Die Erfinderin war wütend. Ziemlich wütend. Sollte dieser Saiyajin bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wuchs. Anfangs hatte sie ja noch Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, weil er so alleine war und so eine traurige Vergangenheit hatte, doch inzwischen ging ihr seine überhebliche, herablassende Art nur noch auf den Keks. Ab heute würde sie andere Saiten aufziehen und entweder er arrangierte sich damit oder er suchte sich ein neues Zuhause. 

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Züge, während sie die Zahlenkombination festlegte und ehe sie den schmalen Metallriegen durch die eigens zu diesem Zweck von ihr gefertigte Vorrichtung schob. Perfekt.  
Mit einem leisen, verheißungsvollen Klicken schloss sich das metallene Wunderwerk, an dem sie nun schon eine ganze Weile gebaut hatte, damit es der Wut Vegetas standhalten würde. Kaum größer als ihre eigene Faust und von schlichter grauer Farbe machte das Schloss eigentlich nicht viel her, doch ihre Tests stimmten sie zuversichtlich, dass es seinen Zweck erfüllen würde.

Es dauerte keine drei Stunden bis auch Vegeta Bulmas neue Erfindung entdeckte – und daran scheiterte. Der lautstarke Wutausbruch war nicht zu überhören und genau das, was die junge Frau mit dem türkisfarbenem Haar erwartet hatte.  
„Weib!“, erscholl es aus der Küche, doch Bulma dachte nicht einmal daran, sich nun aus ihrer Arbeit reißen zu lassen und die Küche anzusteuern, um dem ach-so-tollen-und-starken-und-wichtigem Saiyajin-Prinzen bei seinem kleinen, hausgemachten Problem zu helfen. Schließlich hatte sie das Schloss selbst angebracht und zwar an der einen Stelle, die dem Saiyajin wirklich weh tat.  
Das war nicht der Gravitationsraum, den sie zuerst in Erwägung gezogen hatte, denn dann wäre der Schwarzhaarige sicherlich einfach in die Berge geflogen, um sich dort auszutoben. Nein, sie hatte sich kurzerhand für etwas Kleineres entschieden, das für Vegeta ohne jeden Zweifel von elementarer Wichtigkeit war: Der Kühlschrank!

Es krachte, dann hörte sie einen unterdrückten Fluch, gefolgt von einem erneuten „Weib!“, auf das sie natürlich nicht reagierte, sondern geflissentlich so tat, als habe sie es nicht gehört. Stattdessen drehte sie behutsam an einer der kleinen Schrauben der winzigen Apparatur, die vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch unter einer Lampe mit Lupe lag. Die Kleinigkeit, an der sie hier werkelte, sollte einmal bei Operationen helfen – zumindest wenn alles klappte, wie sie es sich vorstellte. Bis zum ersten Prototypen würden wohl allerdings noch viele Monate vergehen.  
„Weib! Komm sofort her!“, krähte es aus der Küche und sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Das hieß dann wohl, dass das Schloss hielt, was sie sich davon versprochen hatte. Wieder rumpelte es. Sie wusste, er würde es nicht wagen, den ganzen Kühlschrank zu zerlegen, um an den Inhalt zu kommen. Immerhin war die Gefahr bei einem solchen Vorhaben zu groß, dass der begehrte Inhalt des Kühlschrankes gleich mit drauf ging. Allzu schnell würde Vegeta an dem neuen Vorhängeschloss allerdings nicht vorbeikommen!

Vegeta spießte das verhasste kleine Ding mit Blicken auf, doch natürlich blieb es davon gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Ein Vorhängeschloss. Sie hatte es allen ernstes gewagt, ein Vorhängeschloss am Kühlschrank anzubringen, um ihn daran zu hindern, etwas zu essen! War das etwa der Ernst dieser Erdenfrau?! Wütend griff der Saiyajin erneut nach dem unscheinbaren Metallschloss, das nicht wie erhofft unter dem Druck seiner sich zur Faust ballenden Hand zerbrach. Verflucht nochmal!  
„Weib!“, rief er erneut, doch eine Reaktion blieb aus. An seiner Stirn pochte eine Ader bedrohlich und verriet, wie kurz der Saiyajinprinz davor stand, auszurasten.  
Noch niemals, in seinem ganzen Leben nicht, war er dermaßen gedemütigt worden! Auf Diät gesetzt von einer schwachen Menschen, der ihm nicht gewachsen war. Wie konnte diese Frau nur so dreist sein?! Er war schließlich nicht irgendjemand, sondern der Prinz des größten Kriegervolkes, der Stärkste im Universum (auch wenn sie das gerne mit einem einzigen Wort konterte: Goku).  
Ein letztes Mal rüttelte der Saiyajin an dem Schloss, dessen Material er nicht erkannte, ebensowenig wie das der Kette, die es zusammen hielt. Klar war aber, dass es nicht Eisen war oder Stahl, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte. Beides hätte seiner Kraft nicht widerstanden.  
Wutentbrannt stapfte Vegeta in die Werkstatt der Frau, die einfach nicht hören wollte und tat, was sie da auch immer gerade tat. Auch wenn er so seine Zweifel an den Fähigkeiten der menschlichen Rasse hatte, musste er doch zugeben, dass diese Frau hier erstaunlich schnell lernte und in Sachen Technologie ein Genie war. Natürlich würde er ihr das aber niemals sagen, dafür war er viel zu stolz.

„Weib, was soll das?!“ Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu erklären, was er meinte und war ohnehin sicher, dass sie es sowieso ganz genau wusste. Dieses vermaledeite Vorhängeschloss war ja schließlich nicht von irgendwoher gekommen. Nur sie konnte es dort befestigt haben!  
Allein die Gelassenheit, mit der sie erst nach einigen Sekunden, von ihrer Arbeit zu ihm aufsah, machte den Saiyajin rasend, dessen Geduld ohnehin gering portioniert war – wie derzeit auch sein Frühstück.  
Sie lächelte und wieder pochte die Ader an seiner Stirn bedrohlich. „Was denn, Vegeta-Schatz? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst“, erwiderte Bulma in einem derart süßlichen Tonfall, dass der Saiyajin nicht übel Lust hätte, ihr den Hals umzudrehen. Sie wusste ganz genau, was er meinte. Und wie sie das wusste.  
Nach ihren bisherigen Streits (und das waren nicht wenige gewesen) wusste Vegeta allerdings, dass er mit Schreien und Schimpfen bei Bulma nicht weiterkäme und noch hatte er sich genug unter Kontrolle, um zumindest mehr oder weniger die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Was soll dieser Mist am Kühlschrank?“ „Was denn für ein Mist?“ Es war wirklich enervierend mit welch zuckersüßem Klang sie das sagte und doch genau wusste, was ihn ärgerte. Wer, wenn nicht sie, hatte denn dieses verfluchte Ding erst dort angebracht?!  
„Das Vorhängeschloss.“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich und einen Moment lang war es still. Sie wusste es, er wusste es. Dieses kleine, metallene Ding hatte einen ziemlich großen Einfluss auf ihr Miteinander hier im Hause.

Bulma ließ sich bewusst Zeit mit einer Antwort. Sie sah Vegeta an, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete, sich zu beherrschen und sie hatte nicht vor, es ihm leicht zu machen. Das hatte er ihr schließlich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten auch nicht. Himmel, er war ja fast schon ein halbes Jahr hier und bedankt hatte er sich nicht ein einziges Mal bei ihr!  
„Ach, das Vorhängeschloss!“, tat sie, als müsste sie sich erst wieder daran erinnern. „Was soll denn damit sein?“ Die Erfinderin tat arglos, doch dass der stolze Saiyajin hier war und sie auf das kleine Ding ansprach, genügte vollkommen, um ihr zu verraten, dass es seinen Dienst erfüllte und nicht in seine Einzelteile zerlegt auf dem Teppich lag. Andernfalls wäre Vegeta wohl auch nicht wütend und dass er wütend war, sah sie genau. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände bebten und die grimmigen Falten auf seiner Stirn waren noch ein wenig tiefer als sonst.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie es sein konnte, dass zwei so kampflustige Typen wie Son Goku und Vegeta so unterschiedlich waren. Das Einzige, was ihnen beiden auf jeden Fall eigen war, war der unermessliche Appetit, doch wenn sie ihrer Freundin Chichi Glauben schenken konnte, dann lag das bei den Saiyajins wohl im Blut, denn auch Son Gohan, Gokus Sohn, hatte wohl einen gesegneten Appetit.

„Mach es ab.“ Vegetas Worte erklangen gepresst und es kostete ihn tatsächlich Mühe, nicht loszuschreien. Das Beben in seiner Stimme verriet jedoch, das dazu nicht mehr viel fehlte. Seine Geduld war wirklich überaus knapp bemessen und der Prinz kurz davor, die Menschenfrau in Grund und Boden zu schimpfen. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal und vermutlich auch nicht das letzte.  
Besonders beeindruckt hatte die Frau sich davon allerdings nie gezeigt, was ihm einen gewissen Respekt vor ihr abnötigte, wussten sie doch beide, dass er im Falle einer Auseinandersetzung der zerbrechlichen, schwachen Menschenfrau haushoch überlegen war, auch ohne sich anzustrengen.  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun.“ Vegeta schnappte wütend nach Luft. 'Nein' war mitnichten die Antwort, die er hatte hören wollen, wenn sie auch die war, die er insgeheim schon erwartet hatte. „Du wirst“, begann er nun mit drohend leiser Stimme und finsterer Miene, „das Schloss sofort entfernen. SOFORT!“ Das letzte Wort brach förmlich aus ihm heraus wie aus einem Vulkan, welchem er schon eine Weile geglichen hatte, so zornesrot sein Kopf gewesen war und so kurz vor dem nächsten Wutausbruch er gestanden hatte.

„Nein. Ganz sicher nicht.“ Bulma verschränkte die Arme und sah den vertikal herausgeforderten Prinzen herausfordernd an. Sollte er ruhig brüllen und schimpfen. Dass er ihr nichts antun würde, dessen war sie sich längst sicher. So oft hatten sie gestritten, einander angeschrien und dem jeweils anderen wüste Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, doch niemals, nicht ein einziges Mal, war Vegeta gegen sie handgreiflich geworden, obwohl es klar war, dass er auf diesem Wege den Sieg davon trüge.  
Genau genommen hatte er sie nicht einmal berührt, fast als fürchte er, damit eine Grenze zu überschreiten und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie es ihm zugute hielt, dass er diesen Trumpf der körperlichen Überlegenheit nicht ausspielte, auch wenn er sonst gerne den Macho gab.  
„Und bevor du weiter herum zeterst“, begann sie, ehe Vegeta sich von dem Schock ihres erneuten 'Neins' erholen konnte, „Gewöhn dich besser dran. Wenn du nicht gerade trainiert, räumst du mir den Kühlschrank leer und abends stehe ich dann davor und muss einkaufen gehen, weil DU wieder alles aufgegessen hast. Ich bin es Leid und darüber reden kann man mit dir ja auch nicht, weil du dich in dem verdammten Gravitationsraum vergräbst und nur herauskommst, um zu essen!“  
Sie merkte, dass sie sich in Rage redete und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, während sie sich innerlich zur Ruhe mahnte. „Also: Das Schloss bleibt bis du gelernt hast, im Haushalt mit anzupacken.“  
Mit einem halb unterdrückten Fluch auf den Lippen, stürmte der Saiyajin aus der Werkstatt. Bulma sah ihm nach. Sie war gespannt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er sich entschied, dass es Zeit wäre, zu tun, was sie verlangte – und zu viel verlangt war es doch nun wirklich nicht! Schließlich hatte er schon das Glück, umsonst hier wohnen zu können, da konnte er doch zumindest beim Putzen und Einkaufen helfen. Sie warf ihm einen letzten empörten Blick nach, als er die Tür hinter sich so fest ins Schloss warf, dass es knallte und der Türrahmen erbebte. Flegel!

~*~

Vegetas Widerstand hielt nicht so lange, wie dieser es gerne gesehen hätte. 

Bereits eine Stunde nach seinem Streit mit Bulma knurrte sein Magen unüberhörbar und lenkte ihn damit vom Training ab. Mit einen missmutigen Knurren lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch schnell wieder auf die Gewichte. Als bräuchte er die Freundlichkeit dieses Weibsbildes! Immerhin war er vorher auch wunderbar alleine zurecht gekommen! Soweit käme es noch, dass er hier herumputzte oder dergleichen. Das war eindeutig unter seiner Würde, schließlich war er ein Prinz! Hatte diese Frau das etwa schon wieder vergessen?!  
Im Laufe des Tages wurde es für Vegeta nicht leichter. Am Mittag merkte der Saiyajin bereits, wie er in Erwägung zog, sich bei dem Menschenweib zu entschuldigen. Sein Magen knurrte so laut, dass er sicher war, man müsse es auch außerhalb des Gravitationsraumes hören und richtig auf sein Training konzentrieren konnte er sich längst nicht mehr. Anstatt weiter Schläge und Tritte zu üben, hockte Vegeta auf der Trainingsbank im Gravitationsraum und starrte vor sich hin, während er versuchte, das unangenehme Drücken und Ziehen in der Magengegend zu ignorieren, das ihn mit enervierender Vehemenz daran erinnerte, dass er Hunger hatte. 

Am Abend schließlich verließ er den Gravitationsraum, viel früher als üblich. Im Wohnzimmer fand er die Frau. Sie las eine dieser furchtbar albernen Zeitschriften. Einmal hatte er eine zur Hand genommen, aus reiner Langeweile, doch genauso schnell hatte er sie auch wieder beiseite gelegt. Mit so einem Blödsinn wollte er seine Zeit nicht verschwenden.  
Ein süßlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und schnell hatten die dunklen Augen des Prinzen den Ursprung gefunden: Ein Joghurt. Halb aufgegessen stand er auf dem kniehohen Glastisch vor Bulma. Sein Magen knurrte. Laut und vernehmlich. Er spürte wie ihm die Schamesröte in die Wangen stieg, als Bulma nun auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Verraten von seinem eigenen Körper.  
„Hunger?“, wollte sie in flötendem Tonfall wissen und sofort kochte wieder Wut in Vegeta hoch, die schon den ganzen Tag in seinem Inneren vor sich hingebrodelt hatte. „Was soll der Scheiß?!“, platzt es aus dem Prinzen wutentbrannt heraus. „Mach das verdammte Scheißding sofort auf!“ Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, ruhig zu bleiben und Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren, doch dieses Weibsbild wusste einfach, welche Knöpfe sie bei ihm drücken musste, damit er in die Luft ging. So wie jetzt. „Wird's bald?!“

Bulma dachte nicht daran. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte der arrogante Idiot noch nicht annähernd genug gehungert. Nicht einmal drei Mahlzeiten fehlten ihm. Da sollte er mal nicht so jammern. Für jemanden, der nichts tat, riskierte er wirklich eine ziemlich dicke Lippe. Missgelaunt sah sie zu ihm auf. „Nein, Vegeta. Das werde ich nicht tun. Solange du nicht im Haushalt hilfst, kannst du selbst zusehen, wie du an etwas Essbares kommst – und denk nicht einmal daran, jemanden zu bestehlen!“, fügte sie sofort in strengem Tonfall fort. Zwar glaubte sie nicht, dass Vegeta der Typ war, der einem Kind den Lolli stahl, doch wer konnte schon sagen, wozu er fähig war, wenn er erst wirklich Hunger hatte?  
„Such dir einen Job, verdien eigenes Geld oder krieg deinen Arsch, verdammt nochmal, endlich hoch und hilf im Haushalt! Das hier ist kein Hotel!“, wies sie ihn weiter harsch zurecht und konnte bereits sehen, wie die Ader auf seiner Stirn begann zu pochen.

Diese Frau machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig! Natürlich war er schon ein wenig dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn hier aufgenommen hatte, als er keinen Ort gehabt hatte, an den er gehen konnte, doch nach all ihren Streitigkeiten hatte er dennoch nicht erwartet, dass sie so weit gehen würde, den Kühlschrank abzusperren.  
Zugegeben, sie stritten sich wirklich oft und immer ging es um den Haushalt und darum, dass er nicht mithalf. Wie stellte sie sich das auch vor? Er musste schließlich trainieren, er war ein Saiyajin – und sie ein Menschenweib! Wer von ihnen da den Haushalt machte, war doch wohl glasklar!  
Vegeta schnaubte verächtlich. „Halt den Mund, Weib!“, schnauzte er Bulma an, deren Augen sich vor Überraschung und Ärger gleichermaßen weiteten, als sie seines Tonfalls gewahr wurde. „Ich bin ein Prinz und ein Krieger, vergiss das nicht. Es ist deine Aufgabe für den Haushalt zu sorgen und nun macht dieses verdammte Schloss vom Kühlschrank ab!“ In Vegetas Stimme klang eine unausgesprochene Drohung mit. Eine, die Bulma nicht hörte oder einfach ignorierte.  
Vegetas Hand wanderte zu seiner Wange, die sich leicht rötlich verfärbte. Es schmerzte ihn nicht wirklich, doch die Geste allein erschreckte ihn. Sie hatte ihn geohrfeigt. Ihn, den stolzen Prinzen der Saiyajins, den Stärksten auf Erden und im Universum. Sie, ein zartes, schwaches, zerbrechliches Menschenweib. 

Langsam nahm Bulma die Hand herunter. Ihr Atem ging schwer und ihre Wangen waren vor Wut gerötet. Wie konnte dieser arrogante Kerl es nur wagen, das zu sagen?! Wie konnte er nur?! Nach allem, was sie längst für ihn getan hatte! Wer hatte sich sonst für ihn eingesetzt außer ihr, wer hatte ihn aufgenommen, seine Wunden versorgt, an seinem Bett Nachtwache gehalten, als es schlecht um ihn gestanden hatte und ihn seitdem hier wohnen lassen? Sie! Und das war der Dank?! Glaubte er etwa, er könne so mit ihr umspringen? Glaubte er wirklich, er wäre was Besseres und sie nur seine Küchenhilfe und Putzfrau?!  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Ob sie mehr der Wut entstammten oder ob seine Worte sie doch mehr verletzt hatte, als sie zugeben mochte, wusste Bulma selbst nicht. „Raus.“ Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Ihre Stimme bebte und die erste Träne rann über ihre Wange. „Raus.“

Vegeta erstarrte. So hatte er die willensstarke Frau noch nie erlebt. Beim Anblick der glitzernden Tränen in ihren kristallklaren, blauen Augen verflog sein Zorn und machte einem Gefühl breit, dass der stolze Prinz kaum kannte. Schuld. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Dass sie weinte, war seine Schuld.  
Unwillig brummte Vegeta und ging ohne etwas zu erwidern. Er blieb jedoch in der Nähe. Genau genommen auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. 

In seinem Innersten rangen zwei Stimmen miteinander, während er in Gedanken noch einmal alles durchging, was geschehen war. Sie hatten sich gestritten. Das war soweit nichts Neues. Sie stritten oft und wegen einer Menge Kleinigkeiten. Manchmal hörte er nicht einmal richtig zu. Doch heute war es zu weit gegangen, denn noch nie, nicht ein einziges Mal hatte einer von ihnen zur Gewalt gegriffen, wobei ihn das weniger störte, schließlich konnte sie ihn nicht wirklich verletzen. Er spürte die Ohrfeige ja jetzt schon nicht mehr. Viel schlimmer für den Saiyajin waren die Tränen gewesen. Mit einem starken Gegner, auf den er eindreschen konnte, den er schlagen konnte, wusste er umzugehen, doch bei Bulma kam das nicht in Frage. Ihre Tränen erschütterten ihn mehr als es je ein Angriff gegen ihn getan hatte.  
„Verflucht“, zischte er leise zu sich selbst und fuhr sich durch das rabenschwarze Haar. Was machte dieses Weibsbild nur mit ihm? Normalerweise empfand er keine Schuld, sondern stand stolz für das ein, was er tat und sagte, doch sie schaffte es, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich klein zu fühlen und schlecht auf eine Weise, die er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte.  
Während der Saiyajinprinz in seine Gedanken versank, verlor er jedes Zeitgefühl und als ihn leise Schritte neben ihm aus seinen Überlegungen rissen, dämmerte es bereits. Er sah auf, doch sich nicht um. Er wusste auch so, wer sich hier zu ihm gesellte. Bulma. Wer sonst?

„Vegeta, ich...“, begann sie zögerlich. Lange hatte sie mit sich gerungen, ob sie sich entschuldigen sollte oder nicht. Auch wenn sie noch immer fand, dass sie Recht hatte, was den Haushalt anging, so hätte sie ihn nicht ohrfeigen dürfen – Idiot hin oder her. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht ohrfeigen dürfen.“ Er schwieg beharrlich, wie immer, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten. Es war schon fast wie ein Ritual. Erst schrien sie einander an, dann zog er sich auf das Dach zurück, wo sie ihn dann fand und eine Versöhnung suchte.  
Vegeta seufzte leise und wandte sich nun doch um. „Ich werde in Zukunft mithelfen.“ Bulmas Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie damit nicht gerechnet. Nicht, nachdem der Streit so eskaliert war. „Danke.“ Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. „Möchtest du nicht... reinkommen? Ich hab Abendessen fertig.“  
Das war ihr Friedensangebot. Sie wollte nicht länger mit Vegeta streiten, das führte schließlich zu nichts. Doch er war immer so verschlossen, trainierte nur und sie sah ihn halt wirklich immer nur dann, wenn er gerade wie ein ausgehungerter Irrer über den Inhalt des Kühlschrankes herfiel. Was ihn zu diesem verschlossenen Mann gemacht hatte, das hatte er ihr nie verraten und sie hatte früh entschieden, ihm Zeit zu geben. Sie hatte immer gehofft, er würde sich irgendwann öffnen und von sich erzählen, doch bis heute war das nicht geschehen. 

Eine Weile lang war es still zwischen ihnen, sie sahen einander einfach nur an. Sie beide ahnten nicht, dass es dieser Augenblick war, der über ihrer beider Zukunft entscheiden würde, denn in genau diesem Moment erkannte Vegeta etwas, das ihm bisher nicht einmal im Traum eingefallen wäre: Er hatte sich in diese Frau verliebt.  
Deshalb konnte er es nicht ertragen, wenn sie weinte. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich in sein Herz zu schleichen und jetzt, wo er in ihre Augen sah, ihr Lächeln erblickte, war es ihm klar.  
Sie mochte nur ein Mensch sein, doch sie war stark, entschlossen und mutig. Mehr als die Meisten auf diesem Planeten von sich behaupten konnten. Auch wenn es schon ironisch war, dass ein so schwaches und wehrloses Wesen, eine so zerbrechliche Gestalt, eine derartige innere Stärke aufweisen konnte, einen so starken Willen, dass er seinem eigenen gleichkam. Sie hatte ihm mehr Respekt abgewonnen als es den meisten Kriegern gelungen war. Deshalb hatte er auch nie die Hand gegen sie erhoben. Er hatte große Achtung vor ihr. Sie war eine Frau, die eines Prinzen würdig war. 

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, nickte er nur und ging voran ins Haus, folgte dem köstlichen Duft in Richtung der Küche. Sein Magen knurrte laut, kaum, dass ihm der Geruch in die Nase gestiegen war. Er konnte hören, wie ihm Bulma in etwas Abstand folgte. Zeit, den Hunger zu stillen und dieses Spiel zwischen ihnen zu beenden. Er hoffte nur, sie würde endlich das Vorhängeschloss vom Kühlschrank nehmen sonst würde er, das schwor er sich, das verfluchte Ding aufbrechen, auch wenn dabei ein guter Teil des Inhalts das Zeitliche segnete. Noch einmal würde er ganz sicher nicht hungern, weil sie meinte, ihre Machtspielchen spielen zu müssen. Bei Hunger hörte für ihn der Spaß auf. Saiyajins wie er brauchten nunmal eine Menge Nahrung und sie würde sich damit eben arrangieren müssen, denn er hatte fest vor, hier zu bleiben, schließlich gab es auf der Erde doch noch etwas für ihn erobern – etwas, das deutlich kleiner war als der Planet Erde selbst, der zunächst sein Ziel gewesen war, und unendlich komplizierter. Bulmas Herz.


End file.
